transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Valve
Disclaimer Everything on this page is subject to change as necessary, and should be taken as guidelines for the character rather than hard rules. Of note, the IDW background for the character is unthemely; see Theme. Profile "Better the tyrant you can see, than the tyrant who stabs you in the back while you recharge." No profile yet. History The leader of Squadron X, and the one who brought the team together, Valve was once the Spark brother of Springarm and Wheelarch, the three of them officers of the Rodion Police before the war. In an incident that would change Valve's perception of the Autobots forever, an innocent Decepticon was arrested on false charges of inciting violence in Maccadam's, and subsequently beaten half to death by Whirl, then a corrupt member of the police force. After Springarm discovered Whirl's harsh treatment of the prisoner and the truth of the incident at Maccadam's, the chief of police ordered the prisoner to be released and Whirl was arrested for his cruelty. Sometime later, though, the Senate sent Kroma and the Heavies to threaten the chief into releasing Whirl, but he held fast to his zero-tolerance policy and sent them away. Later, while he was out, the thugs returned and slaughtered Springarm and Wheelarch, then broke Whirl out. After finding out about this, Valve gained a newfound grudge toward the corrupt Senate. He took this grudge with him when he helped found the Wreckers, but kept silent, still believing in the Autobot cause despite the callous deaths of his brothers. But, when Whirl was allowed to join the elite team, Valve's disgust drove him to defect to the Decepticons, where, after proving himself, he founded a team of brutal killers and cutthroats to counter the Wreckers. This team, of course, is Squadron X. Notes *Valve has appeared even less than Crosscut, and yet has so much more to his backstory. Huh. *What do you call a Decepticon motorcycle? A Decepticycle? *Yeah, I got nothing. Personality & Abilities Valve is prone to bouts of indecisiveness, but his hatred of Whirl and the Autobots who allowed the psychopath to go free helps him to focus. Although he has proven himself loyal to the Decepticon cause, he secretly looks up to the police chief in Rodion as a hero, the only Autobot who tried to bring Whirl to justice, the last beacon of hope in a faction rife with corruption. He knows that Tornado is untrustworthy, but sees it as all the more reason to keep him close at hand, where his scheming can be more easily monitored. As expected of the leader of an elite team, Valve is a highly skilled warrior. Like his Spark brothers, he has a Cybertronian motorcycle altmode, armed with a pair of small cannons (what kind is up to anyone who apps him). Small and agile, the only member of Squadron X who can beat him for speed is his second-in-command, Tornado. Logs None yet. Players None yet. Category:Squadron X